


linger more than sunlight

by acuisle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuisle/pseuds/acuisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i want what all wise men say cannot last; i do not want to die without having felt it's warmth on my face</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>artwork for words and wishes by wearing_tearing, for the steve/bucky big bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	linger more than sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wishes and Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848919) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



  
  



End file.
